


Meetings

by Wayhaught_is_legit



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P Nicole, Outdoor Sex, Stargazing, Wayhaught - Freeform, intersex nicole, nature sex, nicole has a penis, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_legit/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_legit
Summary: I’m new to this, but I tried.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Meetings

Nicole was new to town, trying to find where she fit in. Brand new to the PPD she decided to go to the local watering hole known as Shorty’s to get to know the locals. She decided on a button down white too, with a pair of black jeans & her black army style boots. She gets the Shorty’s and heads straight to the bar and sits on the only open seat. The bartender turns around with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eye “hey there, you’re the new deputy right?” Nicole stutters for a second “ah, oh, ya, yes, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught, newest recruit” she offers her hand to the bartender which is accepted enthusiastically “well I’m Waverly, it’s very nice to meet you officer” she says with a wink. Nicole is at a loss, is she flirting with me? She’s too gorgeous, she’s just being polite.  
As the night wears on Nicole nurses her beer, she’s not here to get drunk. She makes small talk with Waverly when she has a minute between serving other customers.  
Around midnight Waverly comes up to Nicole “my shifts about to end, I’m not ready to go home yet though, would you like to go somewhere?” She asks. Nicole is speechless “um, ya, definitely, Id lo...like that. Lead the way.” Waverly grabs her stuff & waves by to the other bartender, grabs Nicole’s hand & they head out “So, where are we off to Waverly?” Waverly turns to her “do you mind if we go for a drive? I know a beautiful place to see the stars. Nicole shakes her head & follows Waverly to her Jeep.  
The ride is quiet, music playing low on the radio. Waverly asks all kinds of questions, wheres she from, what brought her to Purgatory of all places. Nicole answers all of her questions without hesitation. Finally Waverly puts the car in park & Nicole looks out the windshield to see a beautiful lake. They get out, Waverly grabs a blanket from the back and lays it right by the edge of the lake. She sits down & pats the blanket beside her indicating to Nicole to join her, which she does without hesitation.  
They lay side by side, looking up at the stars, enjoying the quiet. Waverly slowly inches closer to Nicole without her realizing it, until she’s laying on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole instinctively wraps her arm around Waverly pulling her closer. Waverly breaks the silence “this is nice, I feel comfortable with you Nicole, like I can trust you, even though we just met.” Nicole nods in agreement “it’s nice, I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” Waverly picks her head up & looks at Nicole “would it be ok if I kissed you?” Nicole smiles “you don’t have to ask Waverly, if you want to kiss me, just kiss me.”  
Waverly leans up, giving Nicole a peck on the lips, feeling something she’s never felt before she pushes further, laying Nicole down onto the blanket l & climbing on top of her. Tongues tangle, hands wander, Waverly is grinding into Nicole, suddenly Nicole realizes she’s getting VERY turned on and is starting to get hard, she puts her hands on Waverly a shoulders, stopping her, Waverly apologizes “I’m so sorry Nic, is this too much? God I’m so stupid.” Nicole stops her “no, no, waves you aren’t, it’s just....... I’m getting really turned on, and before this goes any further, I need you to know.... I’m......um.......I’m intersex” Waverly thinks for a minute “oh, so you have a....” Nicole finishes he sentence “a penis, yes. If you aren’t comfortable with that we can stop this now, we don’t have to go any further.” Waverly thinks “I really like you Nicole, all of you, I’m not scared off by anything, so if you want this, so do I.” Nicole nods & smiles, then pulls waverly back into a passionate kiss.  
Waverly begins grinding on Nicole again, when she hears Nicoke moan it surges her on, she feels Nicole getting hard under her, so she grinds a little harder then looks up “ can I see you? All of you?” Nicole hesitates “of course Waverly, whatever you want.” Waverly gets up & they both strip, looking each other up & down, Waverly Cant take her eyes off of Nicole, he pauses when she sees Nicole’s hard penis, standing in all its glory & her mouth drops open, she’s never seen anything so beautiful, & she knows it’s the biggest she’s ever seen. She’s Cant help herself, she surges forward & wraps her lips around Nicole’s member. Nicole gasps in surprise then a low moan comes from the ack of her throat as Waverly starts to move up & down it. “Waverly, as wonderful as this feels, I want this about us, not me. Let’s lay down” Waverly kids & they lay down on the blanket. “How do you want me Waverly? This is at your pace.” Waverly thinks “I want to ride you Nicole, I want to sit on your lap & take you to the hilt.” Nicole groans in anticipation as she lays on her back & Waverly climbs into her lap. They start to kiss, while Waverly begins grinding on Nicole again, the tip of her penis nudging at Waverlys clot, Waverly let’s out a moan “ I can’t take it anymore Nicole, I need you in me, please” Nicole, always one to please, grabs her length, gives it one solid pump before lining it up with Waverlys entrance. Waverly slowly lowers herself onto Nicole, groaning as she feels herself stretch to accommodate Nicole’s girth. Nicole feels Waverlys tight walls encapsulating her & lets out a moan she’s never heard herself make. She’s in absolute heaven, sheathed inside of Waverlys wet & wanting vagina. They begin to move together, in perfect rhythm. Waverly holding onto Nicole’s breasts, Nicole’s hands locked into Waverly hips to keep up the pace. They can both feel the knots building inside them “I’m so close Nicole, oh god, I’ve never felt this full.” “God Waverly, you’re so tight, you’re doing so well baby, keep taking me, I fit perfectly inside you. I’m going to cum inside you so hard!” They keep going, harder and faster. Soon they both feel the snap, as they cut together, Nicole filling Waverly up like she’s never been filled before. “Oh god Waverly, you feel so good, take my cum baby, milk me, take it all” “oh Nicole, you’re filling me so much, I can feel your cum inside me, it feels so good, you fuck me so good Nicole!” After another orgasm they both are panting & covered in sweat. Nicole slowly pulls out of Waverly, much to Waverlys dismay.  
Nicole is the first to speak “Waverly, that was the best sex I’ve ever had. I know this is a bit backwards, but can I take you out on a date?” Waverly giggles “Nicole, if you keep giving me orgasms like that, you can take me wherever you want, whenever you want.” They laugh, then curl up with each other & lay back to watch the stars again, full of complete bliss.


End file.
